The Heart of a Warrior
Warriors: ''Ravenpaw's Path: The Hart of a Warrior'' The Heart of a Warrior is the third book in the Ravenpaw's Path series of original English-language manga. It focuses on Firestar's promise to get rid of the rogues that are living in Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. The book came out on August 3, 2010. Plot In the previous book "A Clan in Need", Ravenpaw and Barley go and ask Firestar, leader of ThunderClan for help to drive out the rogues that drove Ravenpaw and Barley away from the farm. After gathering up a patrol of cats willing to help, they attack and succeed in driving the rogues away. Firestar then promises to help Barley and Ravenpaw back to their home. The Heart of a Warrior will follow Firestar, Ravenpaw and Barley in their adventure back. The story continues where Ravenpaw and Barley are still in ThunderClan. They prepare to go back to the barn and with the help of Firestar and a warrior patrol; they are ready to reclaim the barn back. Ravenpaw and Barley wanted to leave quietly without anyone noticing, but Squirrelkit makes enough noise to get attention of the whole Clan; thus making everyone know that Ravenpaw and Barley are leaving. They do their farewells and depart from ThunderClan with a warrior patrol. They go in the barn finding the place all wrecked. Firestar then makes a plan to ambush the rogues in their sleep. When they carry out their plan, they are given away when the chickens are startled and make a lot of racket and noise. During the battle in the barn, the farmer goes in and makes everyone retreat. It turns out that some of the "rogues" were part of BloodClan. Firestar later comes up with another plan, claiming that it will work. Most of the plan works out so far when they drive out the rogues out of the barn, but as the battle continues outside, it transpires that the rogues had reinforcements. They were about to lose against the rogues until the dogs got loose and attack the rogues. They finally drive out the rogues with the help of the dogs (whom Ravenpaw and Barley once saved from the fire), leaving only Barley's brothers left; Hoot and Jumper. They were about to be killed, but Barley says not to. Firestar and the warrior patrol then depart with Ravenpaw and Barley and they return to ThunderClan. Ravenpaw and Barley let Hoot and Jumper stay in the barn. While Barley goes out on a walk, Ravenpaw shows Hoot and Jumper around the farm. Ravenpaw notices that Hoot and Jumper don't even care and they don't do anything. As the three return to the barn, Ravenpaw takes a nap. when he wakes up by Barley, he finds the barn wrecked. Hoot and Jumper claim that they were trying to hunt for mice. One night Barley and his brothers go out for a walk. When they return, Hoot and Jumper order Ravenpaw to do everything for them. The next day, they still are ordering Ravenpaw around. Ravenpaw wonders why Barley isn't doing anything about it. Later in the day, Barley gets angry at Hoot and Jumper saying that he doesn't like how they are treating his friend and claims that loyalty is everything, not blood. Ravenpaw sees this but doesn't help Barley, knowing that he can handle it on his own. Hoot and Jumper later leave the barn for good. Ravenpaw and Barley finally have their home, together, and as their own.